It is known that insulated panels may be joined together to form walls which are interconnected with ties so that two parallel walls are formed into which concrete may be poured for construction purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,920 to Lount illustrates the general arrangement of studs embedded in modular plastic blocks, the studs having respective inwardly-protruding portions which engage cooperating bridges to retain the blocks in position during the pouring of the concrete U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,422 to Young discloses the wall-ties (bridges) have T-shaped ends that slide into corresponding recesses in the blocks to form the studs. The studs are not integrally molded within the blocks. The furring strips are screwed into the T-shaped ends and the drywall or the like is secured to the furring strips.
Horobin, In U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,969, discloses a pair of removable inserts consisting of an upper insert and a lower insert. These inserts are received into, and supported by, transverse strut members.
Mensen, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,459, discloses bridging members which extend entirely through the foam blocks and terminate in end plates, respectively, which abut against the outside surface of the expanded polystyrene blocks or panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,518 to Martin et al disclose a form tie which engages the sidewalls of the concrete form to maintain the walls in place during pouring and curing of the concrete. Each tie includes laterally-extending brackets positioned at the ends of a web. This web is a flat plate which spans a pair of hangers extending from the strut. At the end of each support strut is a vertical sidewall-support assembly having vertically-extending flanges.
Tremelling, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,701,710 and 5,809,728, discloses a tie member and having bearing plates, intermediate stabilizing plates and strips, respectively. The bearing plates are embedded in the plastic foam member, and the intermediate stabilizing plates abut the inner surfaces of the foam members.
Vaughan et al, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,709,060 and 5,845,449, disclose specific designs of a form tie which have a lattice of members.
Grutsch, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,093, discloses a backing plate adjacent to the outer face of each panel. The backing plate is connected to a channel-shaped "socket" by connectors. The two confronting sockets are connected together by an inside tie having two strips received in the respective sockets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,489, McKinney discloses a web made of a mesh and disposed between a pair of "elongated members", respectively. The web allows the concrete to flow therethrough.
This technique has been used commercially All of these patents and commercial products use different ways and structures to maintain spacing between the walls.
There is a need for further improvements to enhance the structural strength of the assembly form, to simplify assembly and to reduce costs.